


Sick Day

by SpookyHoodlum



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyHoodlum/pseuds/SpookyHoodlum
Summary: (ROUGH DRAFT) Aziraphale insists that his apprentice gets some rest while ill. General fluffy cuteness.
Kudos: 2





	Sick Day

Their human bodies were fairly resilient against illness but it still slowed them down quite a bit. Aziraphale had noticed Samiel seemed a little sluggish the day before. She insisted she felt just fine before going out in the rain to run some errands. She came back soaked and shivered and Aziraphale fussed over her for the rest of the night, bundling her in blankets and pushing cup after cup of tea into her hands. 

Today she was coughing up a storm and running a high fever, and still insisting she felt fine. Aziraphale finally put his foot down and ordered her to take the day off to rest. She attempted to talk her way out of it, but he wouldn’t budge. Now she was bundled up in her bed with a cup of tea while Aziraphale made sure she was settled and comfortable.

“I brought some books I thought you would like, and some of your other things to keep you occupied. But you are to stay in bed and get some rest. Or no supper for you.” 

Samiel laughed and set her tea down on the nightstand. “You would never deny someone food, silly.”

Aziraphale chuckled, but still played the stern mentor. “Very well, then if you do not stay in bed, I’ll put you over my knee!” He took up her hand and lightly swatted it for emphasis. 

The completely empty threat only made her laugh all over again, which dissolved into another coughing fit. 

“Oh, look what I’ve done, poor dear,” Aziraphale tucked the blankets around her and made sure her pillows were properly fluffed. As annoyed as Samiel was at having to stay in bed, it was nice to be pampered and fussed over. 

Aziraphale finished making his adjustments and straightened. “There you are. Now, I will be right downstairs should you need anything. Is there anything else, while I’m here?” 

She smiled and took a hold of his hand. “I’ll be fine for now. Tonight, maybe you could read to me for a while to help me sleep?”

He smiled warmly and kissed her hand. “Of course, my dear. I’d be glad to.”

-

That night he made himself comfortable at her bedside. He usually read all night to begin with, so he might as well stay there in case she woke up. 

A decade ago, Aziraphale made a little collection of Samiel’s favorite poetry, with extra blank pages so she could add more if she wanted. He bound the book himself, with a pretty blue cover and a gold ribbon bookmark. He fondly remembered her reaction; how her eyes lit up and how she peppered his cheeks with kisses. It was as if he plucked a star out of the sky and handed it to her. (He might have done just that if it would make her happy.)

That was the book he picked up while settling in next to Samiel. “I guessed you would choose this.”

“Naturally.” She gave him a sleepy smile, wiggling in place to nestle further into bed.

“Where shall I start?” Samiel only grinned at him and he chuckled. “Ah, of course. Your favorite.”

He turned to the first page. “Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art, Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night…”

Aziraphale made it through a few pages before she was sound asleep. He rose from his seat to lightly touch her forehead, pleased to find the fever was almost completely gone. He carefully adjusted the blankets around her and moved the embroidery hoop in her lap to the nightstand. She murmured a little in her sleep, head lolling on her pillow. The candlelight caught in her stardust freckles so that her flushed cheeks seemed to glow. Aziraphale smiled, leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. A tiny miracle just for her, for restful sleep and pleasant dreams.


End file.
